


Just Danny

by Musafir



Series: Danny's A Girl?! [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: “That’s not a woman. That’s Danny.”





	Just Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in this series! Not sure if the stories will connect or not, so leaving them as independent works with a shared theme ATM.

“Steve! What are you doing to that woman!?” Came the alarmed voice of Freddie Hart, a member of Steve’s Seal team. He dropped his overnight bag to the floor with a thud, in shock at the scene in front of him. 

 

Steve looked up grinning from where he had Danny pressed down face first on to the couch, using the majority of his body weight, one hand pressing hers out to the side to keep it immobile, and the other working on forcing her fist open, in which she had the car keys clenched in a death grip. 

 

“That’s not a woman. That’s Danny.” Steve said unthinkingly. “Hey Freddie! how was the flight? Sorry I couldn’t pick you up man. Give me a second here.” 

 

Danny screamed something unintelligible and bucked. Steve shoved an elbow into the small of her back. Freddie winced and tried to process what was happening. 

 

“Come on!” Steve said to the back of her head, “Just give me the keys, we both know how this is going to end.” The hand Steve had stretched out to the side unclenched from where the nails were digging into his skin, and the middle finger shot out. 

 

“Now that's just not nice.” Steve said patronizingly. He shifted his own fingers to try to push Danny’s finger down. He got another enraged scream as a response. 

 

“Steve. Get off of her.” Freddie said, still speaking in the alarmed tone that baffled Steve. 

 

“What? No, its fine-...” Danny bucked again, legs flailing, and Steve rocked back trying to keep his perch. “Woah!” One of Danny’s feet caught him straight in the back and Steve teetered, unbalanced for a moment. 

 

It was all Danny needed. In the back of his mind, something purred contentedly as Danny slithered out from under him and then proceeded to drop kick him to the floor, rolling to a stand with one foot firmly planted in his gut. Her self defense skills rivaled his own at times and it made him happy to know no one would easily be able to pin her down. He grinned up at her happily. 

 

“I am going to kill you.” Danny hissed, tossing her head back to get the loose blond hairs out of her face. Her keys were still clenched in her white knuckled grip victoriously. She looked down at him like she wanted to gut him with them, Steve thought fondly. 

 

“Ma’am! Are you alright?” Freddie asked, rushing forward. “What the hell man?” The latter was directed at Steve. 

 

“I’m fine. This idiot couldn’t hurt me if he tried.” Danny scoffed. Steve made a noise of dissent that quickly tapered off as Danny ground her heel into him. 

 

“I... you...okay. I’m Freddie.” Freddie ended, a bit lamely in Steve’s opinion, but he wasn’t going to say anything when his kidneys were at risk of rupturing. Danny would probably make him walk to the hospital. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you. Danny.” Danny said cordially, just the slightly bit out of breath. “I’m assuming you worked with this idiot?” 

 

“Known him practically my whole life, Ma’am.” Freddie said, holding out a massive hand that Danny accepted, fingers bent inwards. Freddie leaned forward to brush his mouth across the back of her knuckles and something viceral forced Steve to move at the last possible second, dislodging them all. 

 

“Steve!” Danny protested as she flailed to keep her balance, instantly Freddie reached out to steady her, one hand wrapping around her waist and tugging. Danny went easily, to Steve’s muted annoyance. He bounced up on his feet and gave Freddie a quick hug, if he happened to dislodge Danny, well that was just unfortunate. 

 

“Hey man!” Steve said, “Glad you made it over here finally!” 

 

“Yeah well, you wore me down. Want to explain what that was all about?” Freddie drawled, looking between Steve and Danny with raised eyebrows.

 

“I got this,” Danny interjected before Steve could answer, “You see, this great big lug, here-,” she slapped Steve’s chest with one hand, “Is my partner. And for some reason, and I’m sure he did this in the dessert too, or jungle, or ocean,  _ whatever _ , he feels the need to drive  _ my car  _ anytime we have to go anywhere. I’ve been advised not to give in to his control freak urges, so  _ that _ , was me, resisting.” Sh finished matter of factly. 

 

“Well.” Freddie said, eyes crinkling into a smile. “I’m glad I don’t have to beat him up harassing women. And, you’re absolutely right Ma’am, he always had to be the one driving.” He finished with a conspiratorial wink. 

 

“Please, call me Danny. And I’m sure he still harasses women on his free time. Feel free to give him a few knocks. I’ll look the other way.” Danny said, smiling back at Freddie. 

 

“Alright, enough.” Steve physically pushed between the two, “I’m hungry. Who's hungry? Lets get some food. Fred, leave your stuff there, we’ll grab it later.”

 

He swung an arm around Danny’s neck, and motioned Fred to follow them towards the lanai.

 

“Let me just wash up first.” Freddie said, “Bathroom still down the hall?” 

 

“Just to the right. I’ll grab you a beer.” Steve said, turning to point unnecessarily at the hall Freddie was already headed down. 

 

“Steve.” Danny said, from somewhere beneath his chest. 

 

“Hmm?” He hummed contently, Danny was under his arm. Freddie was under his roof. All was right with the world for this one precious moment. 

 

“Get your arm off of my shoulder before I rip it off.” 

 

Yup. Just perfect. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Steve.” Freddie said, as they both say on the beach later that evening. Danny was further down, dozing on the hammock. They had drank a bit more than they had thought they would and Danny had wandered off tipsy to the hammock, saying she was going to sleep it off before driving home. 

 

Steve already knew he would be carrying her to the couch later and had automatically switched to water to make sure he wouldn’t be drunk enough to drop her. 

 

“Yeah, man?” 

 

“That Danny of yours. Tha’sa good woman right there.” Freddie drawled. He lifted his beer in her direction.

 

Steve made an approving proud noise. That's right she was. Best woman Steve knew. His eyes flitted towards the hammock, and Danny’s long blond hair falling over the side. It fluttered softly in the Hawaiian breeze and Steve imagined that it carried the scent of her shampoo to him.

 

“How come, before, you said, before when I came, you said she wasn’t a woman.?” Freddie asked. It took Steve a second to get through the incorrect grammar and slurred speech, but when he did he furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“I said she wasn’t a woman?” He asked, bewildered. He thought back to earlier in the day and nearly shut his eyes as he remembered how Freddie had walked in on Steve practically assaulting Danny. Right. 

 

“Said...said she's Danny. Jus’ Danny.” Freddie said, eyes halfway shut. Steve knew that if he didn’t answer it could go all of two ways; Freddie falling asleep or Freddie latching on to the subject with the tenacity of a pitbull. 

 

“I just meant, she’s not any random woman. She’s my friend. My partner.” Steve tried, the words feeling awkward in his mouth. 

 

“Uh huh. Sure.” Even in his inebriated state, Freddie managed to sound annoyingly insightful. Steve narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

“Alright. What.” He asked flatly. 

 

“Think...think you said that...said she wasn’t a woman...be’cuz she ain’t  _ your  _ woman.” Freddie said, way too perspective for someone as drunk as he was. 

 

Steve blinked at him. Opened his mouth to respond. Closed it. 

 

Next to him, Freddie gave in to the alcohol and slumped back in his Adirondack. Steve immediately reached to turn his head to the side in case he threw up. He did it automatically without thinking about it. Because that's what he did; he took care of people.  

 

And walking to the hammock, on feet that carried him there as if drawn by a magnet, that was part of taking care of people. Because Danny was a woman, who was a person and Steve took care of people. The rational was sound in his head. 

 

That was why he carefully slipped his hands under her sleep lax body, carefully tilting her head into his chest and waiting in the awkward half bent over position until she settled again before lifting her and carrying her into the house. Because he cared. About everyone. And she needed her sleep. 

 

He resolutely did not think about how if she woke up, she would demand to walk on her own, or worse; leave. So he carefully, carefully as if defusing an IED, placed her on the couch, a blanket pulled over her body and then crept out of the room silently. 

 

Then he went outside, carefully pulled the glass door shut behind him, and poured whatever was left of the ice bucket over Freddie’s lap. 


End file.
